


Post-Case Blues

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Donald goes to work after taking a week off with Timothy, to a bunch of nothing cases, only to find out Timothy wants more.





	Post-Case Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately post "Ice Blues".  
> Warning: Not Betaed!

Donald Strachey's life had been one of equilibrium once he met Timothy - at least as much equilibrium that the life of a private investigator and high-profile state senator could afford. Donald hated having to involve Timothy in his line of work, but with the issue of Albany's youth center, not to mention the three million dollar donation Timothy received, and the dead body in their car, there wasn't very much of a choice. It had been Donald's most significant case, and he welcomed the help.

Once it was behind them, and they'd escaped to a little Canadian B&B for a week, Donald was ready to get back to his job. There were a few piddly cases that had backed up - two divorce cases and an embezzlement case - waiting for Donald when he got back to his office. The mundanity of a stakeout to take pictures of a cheating spouse was a welcome distraction. Donald leaned back in his chair, the first case folder on his lap, and listened as Kenny told him about everything he'd missed when he and Timothy were out of the country.

Donald was in the middle of rolling his eyes as Kenny talked about his latest conquest when the phone rang. He was happy for the distraction, so he reached for the phone before Kenny could get it. "Strachey," he barked into the phone.

"Good morning, Donald Darling," came Timothy's near-whispered voice.

"Timmy," Donald said as a smile covered his face. He gestured for Kenny to get out of his office, then leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "Miss me already?"

Donald smiled when he could hear Timothy sigh through the line. " _Donald_ ," he said, "What are you doing? What cases did you come back to?"

Though he knew them already, Donald picked up the case folders and went through them. "You know, the usual. Nothing too exciting."

"Nothing?" Timothy asked. "There must be _something_ going on that's come across your desk."

"You know, sweetheart, if _you_ want to get over here at lunchtime, I'm sure coming across my desk can be arranged." As pickup lines went, he knew it was a dud. But even a week spent with nothing but Timothy, martinis, and a convenient container of lube had done nothing to dampen his desires.

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Really? _Nothing_?" Timothy asked. 

Suddenly Donald got it. Timothy had gotten a taste of action, and going back to his 9 to 5 job just wasn't cutting it. The same thing happened to him after his first big case. He grew to enjoy the mundanity of boring cases. They paid the bills, and he almost never got shot at. Punched, yes. But shot at? Hardly ever. He took in a deep breath, and couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know the feeling of that first big case and the letdown that comes after. Nothing is going on right now, except maybe a stakeout tonight if Krasinski's wife steps out on him." He heard Timothy take a quick breath, and added, "But remember - a stakeout isn't like in the movies. It's a long, tedious night in a car with a camera, binoculars, and a bunch of junk food."

Timothy's excited sigh turned into a dull groan. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Donald said. Timothy was completely adorable, and this was just one more reason Donald loved him. "Next time, okay?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Okay, then," Timothy finally said. After another quick break, Timothy added, "Donald, Darling? Does your lunchtime offer still stand? If so, I _get off_ around 11:30ish."

Timothy pulled the travel sized lube out of the top desk drawer of his desk. "See you soon, baby." He hung up, and then tried to figure out what errand he could ask Kenny to do, that would keep him out of the office over lunch.


End file.
